


The Feeling of Love

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KouRenAo prompt; You’re my regular customer and I’m in love with the feel of your hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically same verse as the last KouRenAo, True ending, and Aoba and Koujaku get together while they're looking for Ren. [Aoba's less willing to give up on Ren in this one]

At the time Koujaku had decided to himself that he was going to find a way to make himself dislike Ren. Aoba and Koujaku had finally established their relationship, and now out of nowhere, here was Ren. Koujaku wouldn’t have minded if it was just cute fluffy puppy Ren, however it wasn’t. This was Cute, tall, human Ren, whom Aoba was in love with. It’d taken this long for his and Aoba’s relationship to happen, because of Ren, and now that he thought it was finally over, here he was. In his hairdressing chair. 

Ren’s hair was growing pretty long after his hospital stay and the stay in the Seragaki household while he was going through rehabilitation. Ren had pretty much just learned how to walk, which made Koujaku feel bad for trying to hate him, but he was determined. Aoba had asked Koujaku nicely to cut Ren’s hair for him, and Koujaku agreed because the request was from Aoba. He debated on giving him a horrible cut and making him regret it, but he realised Aoba would be angry at him and it’d be pointless. 

Aoba had dropped off a very quiet Ren hidden behind a mess of black hair. Aoba had then run off back to work, Koujaku helped Ren to a chair. And now Koujaku was decided how to tackle his hair. 

Ren let out a soft whimper when Koujaku touched his hair. “Hmm…? Oh! Oh my god. Right Sei was Aoba’s twin, so that means your hair is like Aoba’s right?” Koujaku asked. Ren nodded slightly. Koujaku froze for a moment as he decided to switch up his tactics. He calmed himself down, and focused on how this was a favour for Aoba, and not how much he was cursing the return of the male. He however did not want to hurt him, although he was starting to worry that this was just going to be a painful experience for them both. 

Koujaku lightened up his touch as he moved his hands threw Ren’s hair; the male closed his eyes and did his best to relax although it was obvious some things hurt anyway. After a while the pair got into the grove of things, Koujaku was able to figure out what to do with Ren’s hair and doing reasonably well at keeping the pain to the minimum. 

Koujaku decided he want to do it in bits, take it as slow as possible so that the pain wasn’t too much at a time, Aoba agreed with the decision although the pair realised they were in for a long run as Ren’s hair seemed to grow faster than normal. 

Ren would come in just before they shut up shop for the night for his light trim, although they realised they had to be a little drastic and take off a bit more than the original plan as Ren’s hair didn’t seem to want to go too much shorter then it was. 

After a couple of weeks of unsuccessful cuts, Koujaku gave up on cutting it. He trimmed the front to make sure Ren could see, but he kept the length in. Koujaku was also becoming very attached to doing Ren’s hair. 

“I’m just gonna mess around with it for a bit and see if I can find an easy way for you guys to style it on your own,” Koujaku explained.

“So we’re not going to bother cutting it again?” Ren asked.

“I really don’t see the point; I could make a wig out of the hair I’ve collected from you. Plus it must be rough having to come here so late every day.” Koujaku replied. Ren shook his head and smiled at the male.

“It’s nice exercise, you’re sufficiently far for it to be a challenge, but close enough for me not to push myself. And resting in your chair is quite relaxing and helps me manage the return trip.” Ren explained. 

Koujaku nodded and gently ran a brush through Ren’s hair and the male closed his eyes to relax. As usual Koujaku found himself just massaging Ren’s hair and scalp enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers. A few days ago Ren had fallen asleep during the massage so Koujaku was quite pleased he wasn’t hurting the male anymore. Some days they pair talked while Koujaku worked. Koujaku had realised that it was probably impossible for him to dislike Ren. He’d always been fond of the little allmate, and now, he was just as pleasant, if not more so. 

He was very aware of the fact that Ren was almost identical to Aoba facially. There were differences elsewhere, but their faces were the same. So Koujaku was having a rough time dealing with his first love’s face on another person. Especially as he thought he was falling for Ren. He’d tell himself it’s just the face, Ren’s always been nice but now he has Aoba’s face, that’s all. 

Although Ren was actually sort of Aoba, so Koujaku wondered if that meant he loved Ren anyway. It usually gave him a headache and he tried to push it from his thoughts. However he was having a rough time today.

Aoba didn’t let him do much with his hair, and here was Ren, calm, relaxed and happy with Koujaku’s hands in the male’s hair. Hair that felt like nothing Koujaku had ever felt and he’d dealt with a lot of hair before. He wasn’t sure what came over him. 

Koujaku without thinking places a kiss to the nape of Ren’s neck. The male’s eyes open right away and meet with Koujaku’s, who’s extremely flustered.

“Y-You’re done.” 

“T-Thank You.” Ren mumbled bowing and heading for the door as Koujaku heads for the other direction. 

Ren doesn’t come the next day and Koujaku isn’t surprised, he does however get a call to drink with Aoba, which obviously he accepts.

Both Aoba and Koujaku are strangely anxious throughout the ‘date’. Both seemed to have something to say but neither would take the first leap. A couple of drinks later Aoba breaks first. 

“I kissed Ren.” Aoba stated

“Wait, I kissed Ren,” Koujaku replied.

“What? But I thought we were a thing?” 

“Same to you.” 

“I was in love with Ren for ages, he was just missing.” Aoba stated.

“I’m still in love with you, I just love him too.” Koujaku retorted. 

“Wait you love him too?” Aoba asked, Koujaku nodded downing another drink.  
Aoba half dozed off as Koujaku was into a very long list of reasons he liked both Aoba and Ren.

“Aoba, are you even lishtening?” Koujaku slurred. 

“No. I nodded off after you started talking about hair.” Aoba replied,

“Thatsh sho rude.” Koujaku snapped.

“Why don’t we just both go out with Ren? We’re together, we like Ren, so what’s the problem?” Aoba said with a yawn.

“What if Ren doeshn’t like me?” Koujaku asked.

“That’s impossible.” Aoba replied, “let me call him and show you.” Aoba pulled out his coil and called Ren. 

“Aoba, it’s quite late, are you not returning tonight?” Ren asked a little alarmed. 

“Ah, we’re headed back in a bit. Reen, Koujaku and I love you. Do you love usss?” Aoba asked. 

Ren paused and went bright red. “A-Aoba I think you must be very intoxicated, would you like me to come pick you up? I could contact Clear if that would be better?” Ren said sounding concerned, “what about Koujaku is he as intoxicated?” 

“I’m not even a little bit drunk.” Koujaku said firmly. 

“I’ll contact Clear. I’ll await your return.” Ren said hanging up to call Clear to accompany the males home. 

Ren waited eagerly for the males to return, Clear returns with them promptly and is very happy to see Ren waiting for them and launches himself into a hug. Making sure to fluff the male’s hair. 

“Clear please desist.” Ren stated calmly as he looked over to the pair of drunks in the doorway. Koujaku was frowning and Aoba was pouting. 

“I wanna fluff Ren’s hair too!” Aoba decided heading over to the pair and fluffing Ren’s hair the male looked to Koujaku for help. 

“Koujaku, Clear must be stopped.” Ren stated a little less calmly. 

With a little roughhousing Koujaku managed to pry Clear off of Ren, Aoba let go as well. 

“Y’all right? Shnot sore is it?” Koujaku asked the male. Ren shook his head. 

With a little more persistence Ren was able to send Clear home again, leaving himself alone with Aoba and Koujaku who were somewhere between horny and sleepy. They were either trying to feel Ren up or asleep on him sometimes both. 

With another great struggle he manages to get both of them prepared to go to bed, unfortunately they wouldn’t let him go. 

Koujaku woke up naked with a killer headache. He was impossibly warm and considered the idea he might have been ill, until he noticed the two tufts of hair poking out of the covers, one blue, one black. Koujaku moved slightly but was shushed from the other side of the bed. 

“Go back to sleep I don’t wanna spoil this yet.” Aoba mumbled his voice slightly muffled as he tried to say it with Ren’s shoulder blocking it. Ren stirred and Aoba pressed a kiss to the male’s shoulder and whispered to him telling him to go back to sleep. Which Ren did for an hour. 

When Ren woke up he was startled and trying to remember how he ended up sandwiched between Koujaku and Aoba who had both their hands resting on Ren’s hip with their fingers just touching together. Koujaku pressed light kisses to Ren’s shoulder blade as Aoba nuzzled into his chest further. 

“I guess we won’t be moving for a little while longer then…” Ren mumbled pressing a gentle kiss to Aoba’s forehead.


End file.
